Tais Toi Mon Coeur
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Edward is fresh from a mission from a country know for the language of love. Roy immediately puts him on the spot and the two begin the long road of an unacceptable relationship. Can the two stay together through it all? It starts soft, but will get wet
1. Chapter 1

Tais Toi Mon Coeur Chapter 1

A short blonde boy walked down the clean white halls of Central Command. His red coat flowing behind him in the slight breeze that poured in through every open window in the tepid building. His molten golden eyes scanned the empty passages looking for something, no, someone.

"FullMetal, what are you doing here? I thought you were out on an assignment until late this month." A smooth deep voice rang out from behind the teen. He jumped at the sound and spun around to face a tall light skinned, dark haired, deep blue eyed colonel. A smug look crossed the older man's face as he watched the jerky movements of his subordinate.

"I… So what you cocky bastard?" The teen sneered and stared at the older man. His rude expression didn't phase the older man.

"Why are you back so soon, FullMetal?" The younger huffed out an unimpressed sigh and continued walking down the hall.

"It was an easy assignment. I was in and finished in a week. I felt like coming back here to get a new assignment." The taller man kept up with the shorter, no matter how much the blonde tried to walk away.

"Is that so?" Prodded the raven haired man.

"Yes damnit, now leave me alone." And with that, the shorter ran down the hall and out an open window, only pausing to stick his tongue out at the Colonel who watched as the red coat flowed out the window.

Edward leaned against a tall oak tree as he collected his breath. He was lost in the forest know as Central Command grounds. He slid down the tree and sat on the damp ground as he gulped down large breaths of air and let his body calm down. He clutched at his chest with his human hand and felt the uncontrollable beating pound against his ribs. "_Tais toi mon Coeur_." He said to his heart.

He felt his face warm up as he breathed in a deep breath that was filled with the colonel's scent. A large red blush blemished his perfect face. His heart beat fast as the fragrance surrounded him. He closed his eyes and melted into the aroma. His heart pounded like a beat at a rave. "_Tais toi mon Coeur_." He sighed out into the crisp air.

A warmth enveloped the blonde teen. His tan eyelids snapped open to reveal surprised golden eyes. Kneeling in front of him was the colonel. His long muscled arms held the younger tightly to his chest. His head faced away from the little alchemist.

"C-colonel!" Edward raised his hands hesitantly, not sure whether to push the older man away, or hold him closer. "Wha-"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I didn't mean to make you run from me." The raven haired man held the smaller as tightly as he could without hurting him. "I don't want you running from me, Edward."

"What are you… Edward?" His golden eyes looked over the black head of the colonel, hoping to make sense out of the situation. "You just called me Edward." The arms that so suddenly ensnared him loosened and pulled away from him.

"Th-that is your name, right?" The older man stood up tall and looked away at a small white flower that was barely standing taller then the dirt it was growing out of. The small blonde shifted his weight, trying to look at the older man's face. A tint of red glowed bright on his white skin before moving away.

"Why are you suddenly saying all this?" Edward slowly drew himself to his full height.

"I don't like seeing you run from me, that's all." Roy said as he tried to shrug off the whole thing. "So, no more running from me, that's an order."

Edward made to walk away from the blue clothed colonel, but was caught by the hand by the later. Deep navy eyes bore into his golden one.

"Please hear me out." Said Roy as he started getting edgy. "I love you, Edward! Please, just don't run from me." The older man closed his eyes tightly as he waited the inevitable yelling, screaming, insulting, and running. Seconds that felt like days passed, and none of that happened. Instead, he felt his hand being lead toward something. He opened an eye to see what was happening. He felt it before seeing it. A rough, un-timed beating.

"You do this to me, Roy. You make my _Coeur _beat like this." The younger hung his head in embarrassment. "I run from my feelings, not you."

"_Coeur_, what's that?" Questioned the slightly puzzled Colonel. His face was red from the loving things the red clothed teen said, but the word burned at him. Before he could figure out Ed meant his rapidly beating heart, the two were sharing their first kiss. It lasted only a second at most, but the sweet feeling lingered on both their lips.

"Language of love you idiot." Ed said. "My _Coeur_ is yours you big dummy." The blonde alchemist stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, forcing the older to bend down a bit, into yet another kiss. This one lasting just a bit longer then the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Tais Toi Mon Coeur Chapter 2

The short blonde teen pulled away from the sweet kiss. His red face was illuminated by the bright sun that shone through the trees around the two. The older man smiled happily down at the other. Each of their lips were tingling at the sudden pleasant sensation. "…what do we do now?" Ed hesitantly asked the bright eyed colonel.

A smirk greeted the younger's question. "What do you mean, Edward?"

The blonde alchemist's face showed off an even darker shade of red. "Don't just say my name like that you moral-less bastard!" The small blonde teen hastily turned away from the taller man and tried marching angrily away.

"Don't you want to know what come next?" Teased the raven haired colonel. Ed stopped abruptly and stood in the shadow of a tall tree, waiting for Roy to continue. The colonel took a few short steps and gently grabbled the smaller's shoulders. "There are so many things that could happen next." Purred the large man.

"Well?" Edward prodded, hoping for the world to suddenly become clear to him.

"We could both go our separate ways believing this was just a fleeting fancy, we could both admit to this feeling we share and test the waters, or I could always just pin you to a tree and love every inch of you until we are both panting and sweating in pleasure." The colonel's voice grew huskier and lower with each 'or' he spoke.

Edward broke away from the tall man and tried to dash away from the large decision that gripped tightly at his heart. A strong gloved hand latched onto his right hand and held him in the spot. "NO! No more running, Ed!"

The red coated teen stopped and looked over his shoulder at the colonel. That one word, Edward's name, was so strong and meaningful when it came from the raven haired man. He looked the man over top to bottom, his heart beating harder and harder with every inch his eyes covered. His mouth hung open as he attempted to speak, but he could only mumble out inaudible murmurs. His face flushed bright red and his golden eyes were focused on, no entangled in Mustang's deep navy eyes.

"Well? Are we going to go on acting as if this never happened or what?" The older man's face twisted as each second weighted heavily on his heart. The small frightened blonde boy caught in his grip shivered lightly as his eyes opened wider in fear. Roy loosened his grip and let go of the teenager's hand. He took a couple step away from him. "I see…" The military clothed man started towards the building.

A sudden weight ran into his back and a warmth entangled itself around his frame. "I…I would like to… ah… if you don't mind… er… b-be together…" the younger struggled to tell the older man. His arms squeezed the colonel tighter with each stutter. "I-I know I'm only 16 and that your 30 something and that there are social differences and I'm a guy and all, but I would really like it if you would just be with me… just try it at least!" the small blonde teen huffed out hurriedly. His white clothed fingers dug themselves deeper into the thick blue military uniform.

The older's head bobbed backwards a bit as he strained to look up at the clear blue sky. He stood there, in the bright beams of sun light amongst the trees, with a little red faced teen clinging to him. His voice quivered a bit, as if holding back relief, "Of coarse I will, Ed." He turned around and held the teen boy tightly to him. He gave the overjoyed boy a peck on the cheek, then whispered in his ear, "30 something? It's proper to at least know the age of your boyfriend, Fullmetal. I'm only 28 you know."

"I-I was just trying to point out the large age difference." The teen blushed. He dug his head into the colonel's jacket and sighed out, "Merci, merci beaucoup."

"That reminds me, why do you keep speaking in a different language?" The raven haired colonel straightened himself out and took the red clothed teen by the hand. The two started to walk around the trees back to the large white building.

"Oh, um, remember that assignment? I went to a place called Chuvac. They don't speak the same thing we speak here, so I had to pick up a few words. I guess I've just gotten used to speaking the language." The tall white building's front entrance and marble steps came into view at the edge of the trees.

"Well, that's we…"

Edward stole back his hand and ran towards the building. "A plus tard, bâtard!" The raven haired colonel watched the bright red coat flow in the wind as the small boy ran to the building and inside behind a couple of military personnel coming back from their lunch break.

"This will be interesting at least."

TRANSLATIONS

Merci, Merci beaucoup – Thank you, thank you so much

A plus tard, bâtard! – See you later, bastard


End file.
